


Spices and Teas

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Series, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You are a noblewoman who inherited a small trading empire from your father.  You deliver luxury goods to many ports around Tellius, known as one of the most reliable traders in the world.  What happens when your ship is attacked by the Shipless Pirates?[Reader X Tibarn] A one-shot.





	Spices and Teas

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> This particular Tibarn fic is my newest addition. I wrote it just this year, so I should think that it's in pretty good condition. Please enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.

The wind was lively, briny and sweet, tousling your hair in playful defiance as you stood atop the deck, spyglass in hand. You saw ragged land in the distance, cliffs that hung high, ready to crumble underneath the fist of the ocean waves, and you called for the crew to change course, wishing to avoid any misfortune, if at all possible. 

You knew these waters well, having navigated through them your whole life. You knew how to read the stars, the position of the sun, the horizons beyond the world that you sailed upon. The sea was both your friend and enemy, a generous provider of wealth and freedom, and a merciless tutor, reminding you that life, no matter how brief, was precious.

"Captain! Ahoy!"

You drew your spyglass back into itself and glanced at your quartermaster. "Yes, Gibbs?"

"We'll be needin' to stop at the nearest port. Runnin' low on supplies, we are."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Rations, of course. Your men be hungry all the time! Endless stomachs, they have! And bandages -- the last attack from them sub-human pirates have left us with few first aid supplies. Perhaps you'll be able to arrange a trade with the locals, Captain?"

"Oof." You shouldn't have asked. It was obvious that you would need to stock up on vulneraries and bandages. "I remember. Thank you, Gibbs."

You hoped that you would be able to make it to Port Toha unnoticed. You were fairly far west, away from most pirating raven and hawk tribes, but with their tireless wings, who knew exactly when they would appear? You would have to be careful. Your crew had just sustained a vicious fight to protect your cargo.

You were a trader, the captain of your ship, the Liberty, as your father was before you, and his father was before him. You had inherited a humble empire as a purveyor of luxury goods, but aside from being a merchant, you were also a leader and warrior. You had to be in these dangerous times. Your heart beat loudly with every wave that streaked over the ocean. Although you were well-taught with a sword and bow, the thought of an ambush made you nervous, especially with the clouds rolling in.

These goods were your lifeblood on your expeditions. Though one would think that you were a wealthy merchant with few woes, really, it was a difficult life. You spent little time on land -- there was a heavy demand for these luxury goods, after all, and to keep your business relations, you would have to continue to provide. You were considered the most reliable trader in the highest quality of spices and teas, which were in constant circulation as they were consumables. Your main clients were businesses, shops, and nobles, and they were willing to pay a fair price for your wares. 

You were reliable for a reason: your crew. You selected only the very best, the most skilled mages and archers, to defend your goods. They were your friends, not just mercenaries, and they worked well together. Not only were your shipmates equipped to fight the bird tribes, but you also were very strategic in your travels. You hired spies to disseminate false information about your whereabouts, destination, and schedule. Even your clients did not often know when you would show up with new shipments -- they only knew that you would at some point. You had never lost a full shipment of goods in your tenure as a trader and captain of the Liberty.

You wondered how long that would last.

Sure, keeping your grandfather's business alive was important to you. However, more than the gold was the legacy -- you had Liberty Traders to keep afloat, literally. You were generous in your donations to charitable causes, winning the love of the people. You gave to orphanages, soup kitchens, and schools, among many other organizations. This was what your father and grandfather did with pride, and you would keep it that way.

A shadow wandered over you, and you flinched. "Heads up!" you called at the top of your lungs, your bow and arrows ready.

A raven swooped in, only to be struck by one of your quick arrows. You stepped to the side and dodged its claws as you launched yet another arrow into its chest. It died immediately.

Your crew were ready, whirlwinds spinning from the tomes of experienced magicians, arrows flying expertly from one end of the ship to the other. You heard cries of the ravens, a deep guttural caw that you associated with death. They came from all angles, clearly ready to kill and relieve you of your goods. The Liberty was known to be, thus far, impossible to plunder, so you were sure that the ravens and hawks were especially keen on proving you wrong.

You would have none of that. You arrows sang as you shot them into the cranium of a nearby raven that harassed a crew member. The Shipless Pirates would not plunder and pillage your ship. Not today.

"Captain! There's more of 'em to the east!"

You looked up, only to see a flock of birds, these ones in shades of brown, ranging from gold to mahogany. Hawks. "Dammit," you said. You were outnumbered, your crew already having trouble with the ravens. Truthfully, this ambush must have been cleverly planned. The ravens and hawks never cooperated during their raids. In fact, this was the first you had heard of it. Perhaps news of the Liberty passing through was far too tempting for the birds.

"To me!" you said, calling out to your crew. "Rally to me!" As you began moving to the door that would lead you below deck, you let your arrows fly, providing cover to your crew members as they scrambled to safety. "Get inside!"

You were the last one remaining on deck, about to dash through the trap door when a particularly large hawk descended from behind you, slamming the door shut with his claws. This one was larger than the others, a string of feathers around his neck.

Not good. You quickly somersaulted to the side, sending the remainder of your arrows to two new hawks, each one finding their targets with deadly aim. They fell to the ground with dull thuds. With no more projectiles, you drew your sword.

"She's the one," a raven cried. "The captain of the Liberty! The one who's made his fools all these years!"

"Get off my ship," you said, brandishing your blade. "I make an honest living. You have no right to my goods or earnings."

"They say you come from a line of noblemen," a hawk said. "A wealthy lady who wants even more gold? Greedy beorcs! Always wanting more and more!"

"Don't pretend to understand my motivations, laguz," you replied haughtily. "Besides, look at all of you! Pirating! Stealing what rightfully belongs to others! I'm not sure what you're doing has any merit at all. I just want to work for a living."

"Shut up, beorc!" The hawk lunged at you, and you parried the blow from his beak with your sword. You sidestepped, turning around and slashing at his wing. A screech sounded -- you knew your blade made contact. 

"I will give you one more warning. Get off my ship, and I'll spare your lives." Blood dripped from your sword and onto the deck. "You've left me enough mess to clean up already."

Two birds came toward you at once, their talons ready to maim. You dodged the first one effortlessly, slashing upward as he flew by. The second one was harder to see, and its claws raked across your back -- it burned, stinging after your tumbled and found your balance. You stared at the birds with a hatred in your eyes. This was what they did. They bullied and stole from innocent beorc who were only trying to make ends meet.

"We'd burn your ship to ashes," the raven said, "but we would very much like to see another expedition. Gives us more chance to have fun, more loot to plunder!" He ruffled his feathers. "Tell us where your gold is, and we'll let your crew live."

"Leave my crew out of this. You open that deck door, and you're going to have wind as sharp as razors tear your faces to shreds. And if you survive that, a rain of arrows. I don't recommend opening it. You might just have to burn the Liberty at sea." You didn't want to give them any suggestions, but since the raven brought up first, you were feeling bold. "As for me, I'll fight you, and you'll regret ever setting foot on my ship."

"Those may be your last words, beorc!" The raven dashed at you, but you thrust your sword upward before its talons could make contact. He collapsed almost immediately, having pierced his heart, and you twisted your arm, pulling the blade from his chest. 

"Who's next?" you asked.

The came at you one by one. You sustained several injuries, and although they were each relatively minor, they were begin to add up. You were losing blood -- lots of it. Nevertheless, you fought bravely. You did not cease, you swung your blade as skillfully as you could, even as you began to lose your footing. You hit the deck, blinking back the pain.

It was then that the deck door burst open with a tornado, tossing the hawk standing upon it aside. Your crew came to your aid, but not before you blacked out...

\----------

You awoke in a strange place, sunlight leaking through the stone windows, air flowing freely into the room. You were in a coarsely made bed, in pain, but alive and well otherwise.

"Finally awake."

You rolled your head to the side, only to notice a hawk standing above you. He looked quite like a beorc, actually, but much larger. His body was well-built, muscles clearly developed, eyes sharp, scarred face rugged. You only knew he was of the laguz because of his pointed ears and feathered wings protruding from his back. His arms were crossed, a smug look of victory in his gaze.

This was not good news. "And who are you?" you said, thinking that being a bit direct was not going to hurt -- if they had intended to kill you, they would have done so already.

"I am King Tibarn," he said. "I ordered the raid on your ship, the Liberty."

Your eyes flashed. "Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted. What happened to my ship? My crew?"

"They're all safe. Part of the deal."

He said that so confidently that it irritated you. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't make deals with beorc, especially not those from Begnion, but I thought both parties might benefit from this arrangement. You were about to be killed when your crew bravely rushed to your rescue. They didn't stand a chance. I could have killed you all, every single one of you."

"Then why didn't you?"

Tibarn never moved, not even a small shift of his weight from one leg to the other. He was as still as his bird of prey brethren, watching you with knowing eyes. "Because you single-handedly killed eight ravens and hawks, and I watched you do it. It was not by luck or trickery, but pure lethal skill. I made an offer: I'd take the plunder and you in exchange for leaving the Liberty."

You scowled. "The plunder, I understand. Me, I don't."

"Because you're going to train my men. You will teach them how to fight the beorc."

"I will not."

"No?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not teaching pirates how to murder my people. You're good enough at that as it is."

To your surprise, Tibarn laughed, a hearty sound coming deep from his chest. "Clearly, not good enough. The Liberty has been nearly unscathed since your grandfather set sail. There is something that runs in your blood, Captain, something that I find very valuable."

"Well, you're not going to get it."

"Not even to earn your freedom?"

You paused.

"I thought it might sway you. Think about it." Tibarn left the room, his footsteps deceivingly light for such a large laguz.

You hated him. With half the mind to spring from your bed and run your sword through him, you grunted when you realized that your weapon was nowhere to be found. When you sat up in bed, placing your feet on the stone ground, you felt the tension in your body. You were bandaged by careful hands, and as you moved, you hurt. 

Unfortunately, you were in no condition to even attempt to run. You knew that the hawks lived on Phoenicis, an island to the south of Goldoa. If you wanted to escape on your own, you'd have to scale the teetering cliffs and then swim many a mile back to your homeland. You thought you would have a difficult time doing that as it was, but in your current condition, you'd have no chance.

You would have to stay here for the time being. Tibarn could not have expected you to teach his fellow hawks anything for a while, considering how injured you were, so you were sure that you would be safe until you had the time to recover. Until then, you'd have to think up a plan.

\----------

The morning was bright, and when you finally limped out of the stone building you considered the guest quarters, you blinked back the sun. You saw ocean, miles and miles of it, as far as the eye could see. The water was blue, extending toward the horizon, the day as perfect as any sailor could wish for. If you had the Liberty, you would let your sails catch the wind and ride the breeze till your heart was content.

You breathed in the air, salty and fresh, the distinct smell of ocean filling your senses. For a moment, despite your captivity, you were happy.

"My, they weren't wrong when they said you'd taken a beating."

You saw a hawk come into view. He looked like a child, no taller than you, with curious eyes and sandaled feet. "Who are you?"

"The name's Janaff. I'm the king's eyes. He told me to look after you and make sure that you're comfortable," he said.

You exhaled loudly. "Comfortable? Pah."

"Well, you got a point there," Janaff replied, scratching his head. "With those injuries, you would be quite uncomfortable, huh? Why don't you take a seat? There's a great view right here. I'll sit with you so we can chat."

His enthusiasm caught you off guard; he was much too friendly to be one of your enemies, the infamous Shipless Pirates. 

He was right, though. You were in no condition to be walking, so you let him help you to a nearby stone a short distance away, where you sat. "I can't believe I'm here," you said. "I don't think any beorc has ever been to Phoenicis."

"You'd be right there. I think you'd be hard-pressed to scale these cliffs without these." Janaff fluttered his wings. "You being here is special."

"I don't even want to be here," you said. "You're holding me here against my will."

"I know. Circumstances may not be the best, but I urge you to make the most of it. It's a unique opportunity."

"Put yourself in my shoes for a moment, Janaff." You were going to have faith in this hawk -- you had always been a good judge of character, and you thought he had that. "My ship, the one inherited from my father, was attacked. We were minding our own business -- I'm an honest merchant, you see, and I've never hurt the laguz beyond defending what's rightfully mine. Some of my crew members died, and most everyone was injured in some way, including myself. Your King should have spared me the humiliation -- he should have killed me."

"I'm sure he told you why he hadn't."

"Because I'm _useful_ to pirates. As soon as I've exhausted my uses, I'm as good as dead."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. King Tibarn may loathe the beorc, but he is an honest king. His word is truth. If you uphold your end of the bargain, you will win your freedom. I guarantee it. I will fly you back to Begnion myself, safe and sound."

"I'm glad you have so much trust in your king. Forgive me if I don't share the same faith."

"I understand the frustration," he said. "We hawks haven't been kind to you."

"No, you haven't," you replied. "You can't expect me to keep the end of a bargain I never made. Just throw me over the cliff now."

"I'm not going to do that. King Tibarn said he'd never seen a beorc fight like you, so fierce and passionate. Your defiance was inspiring, he said. You sent your crew to safety and risked your own neck to fight a battle you weren't going to win. The world has enough woes and heartaches. Virtues, even those in bloody war, are a rare feat. If I hurl you over the cliff now, the world loses someone with a valiant heart -- far be it from me to be the one to deny the world of something good."

"Don't say these things about me -- you don't even know me. Your king saw me fight for ten minutes and thinks that I'm a boon to the future of Phoenicis. I get it. But one thing that you hawks need to understand is that my life is not all about the fighting. I have other goals in life, and none of them include me teaching the Shipless Pirates how to hurt more beorc. It's not going to happen, so you can tell your king that he's wasting his time thinking that he's going to change my mind. If you're not going to take me home, once I've recovered here, I'm going to die trying."

It hurt, but you managed to bring yourself back to your feet and stumble off somewhere else where you could be alone.

\----------

For the most part, the hawks left you alone after that. You saw some of Janaff, but he didn't seem so intent on convincing you of his king's mission anymore. You wondered if he gave up or was merely trying to find some sort of weakness in you. You had no doubt that he had relayed to King Tibarn everything that transpired during your short conversations.

So what happened now? The hawks took good care of you, and despite how they barely spoke to you, there was always a hot meal waiting in the small stone cottage on the cliff, and someone to change your bandages and apply poultice to your wounds.

You recovered quickly over the next two weeks. You had surveyed the cliffs, planning out how you could climb down. Each path seemed to lead to your inevitable death as you slipped a foothold. It was better than betraying your brethren, however, and giving the hawks the advantage in the many fights that were sure to come.

You were feeling particularly pensive tonight as you stood above the raging sea. There was a storm coming.

"Trying to find a way to escape?" 

You looked behind your shoulder to see Tibarn. How he was able to silently sneak up on you, you were unsure. "Trying to find a way to stop me?"

"I've seen a lot of beorc, ranging from foolishly brave to cowardly meek. None have your tongue."

"They say I get it from my mother."

"Wherever you get it, it's gotten you far in life."

"Yes, all the way to Phoenicis, which I'm told no other beorc has ever set foot upon."

Tibarn's eyes narrowed, studying you. "Is this how beorc speak to their kings? So casually? And with such little respect?"

"You're hardly my king, if I may."

He took a few steps, closing the distance between you. "I could kill you," he said. "Easily. The beorc are nothing without their weapons."

"That's fine," you said, unafraid. You've had a lot of time to think about this. "My crew thought it fair enough to abandon me. I've failed them. I've nowhere to go and nothing to do. I may as well die with my head held high."

"Your crew were willing to die for you. They burst from that deck door with a righteous fury like I've never seen from beroc. You were gone by then, but they fought bravely, all of them. Had we been allies in a war, I would have been honored to fight besides them. I thought, 'What kind of captain must they have pledged themselves to for such loyalty?' I had to know."

You quieted. You had thought about this, over and over again, since you had woken up in Phoenicis. The way Tibarn had brought it up before, you thought your crew had turned you over to save themselves, which you would not have blamed them for -- there was no winning that battle, after all. It seemed that it wasn't the case.

Tibarn continued: "I could have killed them all, but instead I offered to spare them in exchange for your goods and you. Your men were not so keen, willing to fight to the death to defend your honor, but I made a promise that you would be safe, that no talon would harm you. Now you know that I pose no threat to you, so long as you pose no threat to my people. I will honor that. I hoped that you might have a change of heart after living among us these two weeks."

"Your people have been kind," you said slowly. "At least, that's true of those few with whom I've interacted -- Janaff, mostly. But that doesn't change my mind about this bargain you struck with my crew. I'm still not going to teach your hawks how to fight against beorc. I won't turn my back on my own people."

"The conflict between laguz and beorc has been going on for decades. We may not have the same perspective or even the same loyalties, but I am king. I must protect my people and invest in their future, if there is to be one for them. I saw in you an opportunity that the hawks of Phoenicis may live to fight another day."

"Then you saw wrong. If push comes to shove, I side with the beorc. I will die as one."

Tibarn was solemn. "What is your name?" he asked.

"What?" His question caught you off guard.

"We know you as the captain of the Liberty. That's all. I never got your name."

"It's _____," you said. 

"They say you come from a line of nobles, retainers of the Begnion crown. Why act as the captain of the Liberty, then? Even if trade is important to your house, you can always have someone else do it. The waters are dangerous, and you're far from the luxuries that you're surely afforded at home."

"Because my grandfather left us a legacy. I promised my father I would uphold it. Besides, the business isn't important to the family -- we have other revenue streams. I do it for the adventure, the freedom that sailing brings you. The gold is a plus."

He shrugged his shoulders lazily. "You didn't have much of it on your ship."

"Of course not. I had just picked up a new shipment for delivery."

"Doesn't matter. Most ships have more, regardless of phase of journey. You spend it?"

"Only on what we need."

"And?" 

Damn, he was stubborn. "Charitable causes," you relented. Though you weren't usually too public about your donations, it certainly wouldn't hurt for him to know. "I pledge gold to fund schools, soup kitchens, hospitals, churches -- if an organization with a good cause needs the money, I will supply it."

"A trader not driven by greed. A novel idea."

"I know I'm not like the others," you said. "That's why I find it especially infuriating when hawks and ravens come after my ship."

"Sorry," Tibarn said, an answer you weren't expecting. "We don't discriminate between merchants and noble vessels. The Liberty is such a legend that we merely wished to benefit from its success."

"Why?" It was your turn to ask the questions. "Why plunder in the first place?"

"The Serenes Massacre. Our brothers and sisters were murdered many years ago by Begnion."

You were familiar with the massacre and the truth behind it. "I'm sorry for the massacre -- it was wrong. I'm by no means excusing the actions of the citizens who torched the forest, but how does pirating Begnion traders make better the situation?"

Tibarn chuckled, a deep rumble in this throat. "It doesn't. It's merely retribution."

"Great," you said, throwing your hands up. "Because retribution is the answer to all of our problems!"

"The beorc like to talk; we laguz prefer to fight. We are made for it; we have no need for weapons, like you. Violence, in our world, is answered with might. The strongest wins."

"That's the problem. As long as you think that way, I'm not going to teach you how to fight beorc, especially not innocent traders who are trying to make a living. You need to quell your rage, King Tibarn. It takes two sides to make a conflict, and your people are safe in Phoenicis. There's no reason to fight. I'm going to do you a favor -- I'm going to save your people by not teaching them how to fight beorc. They don't need to fight beorc, plunder their ships, and let anger fester in their hearts. They need to learn diplomacy."

Tibarn was quiet for a moment, the stars blinking into existence as night spread across the skies. The storm had changed course, it seemed. "I don't agree," he finally said, "but I respect your perspective." He sighed and looked into the distance. "It's hard to navigate by moonlight. I'll have Janaff deliver you to Begnion in the morning."

"Wait... just like that?" You were absolutely perplexed. You had expected to die out here, whether by hawk or by escape attempt.

"You're of no use to me, _____," he said, though he seemed not the least bit upset or offended. "Truth be told, I'm glad that you refuse to betray your fellow beorc, given the uncertainties of your fate. It shows courage and character. I was not wrong when I said I saw something in you, only pleasantly surprised that it is not just your skill in battle."

"You're an honorable laguz, Tibarn," you said. "Thank you."

\----------

As promised, Janaff flew you back to Begnion the very next morning. You waited for the Liberty to return to the local port, and your crew looked like they saw a ghost when they saw you waving at them.

You explained to them what had happened, and many tears of guilt were shed by your loyal crew. You assured them that you harbored no ill will -- it would be your greatest honor to set sail with them again. They welcomed you back as their captain as you set off on your next expedition to pick up goods at the next port. You had a reputation to keep, after all.

You were never bothered by the hawks again. The ravens were an issue, still, but they were a danger for nearly any ship out at sea, not just those of Begnion. Business was good, far better than usual.

On one sunny day, one of those perfect days for sailing, you saw hawks approaching. Your crew were in a frenzy, preparing their weapons and spells, but you commanded them to stand down.

You would recognize Tibarn from anywhere -- his wayward hair, his proud stance, his mighty wings. The brief time you had spent with him was an experience that you didn't know you needed. You saw the heart of Phoenicis, that laguz that were more than just monsters that raided ships and killed beorc. You saw the beauty of the island, the appreciation that the hawks had for the natural world. You saw love and understanding, reasoning behind what seemed like meaningless violence.

Although you may never see eye to eye with Tibarn and his hawks, you shared a horizon with them for two weeks. Perhaps this was proof that you could live in peace together.

Tibarn landed on the deck of the ship, Janaff and two other hawks behind him. Your crew tensed, but you waved away their concerns.

"_____," Tibarn greeted. "Janaff saw the Liberty in the distance, and I thought we'd fly by to say hello."

"Hello," you said. "I'm glad you're just here to visit. If you wanted to plunder my ship, I'd have to draw my sword on you."

"We try not to plunder ships that give most of their profit to charity. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth," he said.

You smiled at him. It seemed that you had both learned something during your time together. 

"I was hoping that I could talk with you," Tibarn started, "in private."

"Um, sure," you said, surprised by his request. "We can chat in my quarters." You led him through the doors and into your personal space, including a small bed and desk. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was all you needed. At least it was above deck, where you could see the ocean through the windows. "What would you like to discuss?"

"As you know, we kept the spices and teas we had taken from you. That's probably why your crew are glaring daggers at me."

"Oh." You had been so excited to win your freedom back that you hadn't even thought about the goods that you had left behind in Phoenicis. You weren't upset, just uncertain why Tibarn was bringing it up.

Tibarn was so tall that his head nearly grazed the ceiling. "I thought about what you said that night. I'd like to pay you for your wares."

"Now? Why?"

"We normally resell the goods we plunder, but I wondered what goods you were so passionate about that you'd spent your whole life traveling by boat to deliver them. Spices are not something that hawks use in food -- our fare is simple as you know. Tea is also foreign to us. They are goods for beorc, not laguz. However, Janaff grew curious one day and served me our usual dinner with spices and tea, and I have to admit that I found them to my liking."

"You like something made by beorc?"

"If it's good, it's good," he said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter where it comes from."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. Those specific types of spices and teas are some of my favorites."

"We are carrying gold. Perhaps we can make an arrangement."

"I'm sure we can come up with something," you said. "But why are you really here, Tibarn? You could have sent any messenger to make a proposal to me. No need for you to fly around, carrying gold, and searching for the Liberty. Don't kings have better things to do?"

He was looking around, sharp eyes studying the many beorc items in the room, from the silk robe, a gift from your father, that hung in the back, to the paintings, framed in polished wood, that adorned the walls. "Kings have duties to their people, _____, and my people demand spices and teas."

You laughed. "All right, I'll accept that. I'm assuming you'd like us to make the delivery to Phoenicis?"

"If it's not too out of your way." 

"Not at all, as long as we're welcome there. We've always avoided going too far south for obvious reasons."

"You're always welcome in Phoenicis, _____."

"Really? I'm not sure my last visit was particularly productive."

"I learned something."

"What's that?"

"I learned that there are good beorc, that not all beorc are the same, like how not all laguz are the same. You are a good beorc, _____. You have a crew who are willing to fight for you to their last breath. You have established a business that has a primary focus of charity, not self gain. You refused to betray your fellow beorc, even though your very life may have hung in the balance. I admire you, _____, and if there are ever reparations to be made between beorc and laguz, I think it will start with you."

"You flatter me, Tibarn," you said. "Your hawks are lucky to have a king such as you, honest in your dealings with beorc (except you do plunder -- admittedly, it's my least favorite part about you), and wise in accepting change and diplomacy, where appropriate. I would be honored to trade with the hawk tribe."

"May this be the beginning of a new age, where beorc and laguz can look beyond our racial differences and foster a relationship based on mutual benefit, as trivial as spices and teas may be."

"Don't think so little of my spices and teas, Tibarn," you teased. "They're high-quality, luxury goods, and I'm going to make you pay good money for them, especially if you want delivery thrown in."

He laughed. "Of course. You may have to teach my people first how to cook with those spices appropriately. There are so many that beorc use -- our fare is historically simple, and spices seem to make them complicated."

"I'm happy to lend you the Liberty's cook, but that'll be extra."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"For charity, Tibarn! For charity!"

"That makes it a little better."

The both of you sat down, going over the numbers and timelines. Now that you only had the ravens to fear, you were far more confident in sailing through the waters north of Phoenicis. You and Tibarn settled on a price for the goods -- the exact spices and teas were to be determined upon a briefing with your cook.

"I think that does it," you said. "It sounds like a fair deal. Shall we shake on it?"

Tibarn looked at your extended hand. "Is this how beorc agree on something?"

"Yes. I need your right hand, and I'll show you."

He reached out, your hands touching for the first time. His was warm, calloused, and strong, not unlike how you'd imagine a hawk's talons. He could probably break your much smaller hand with a simple squeeze of his, but you trusted him.

You grasped his hand in yours, giving him a firm handshake. "See? It's not too bad, right?"

"This is my first time making a deal with a beorc. Consider yourself fortunate."

"We'll make history together, Tibarn." You paused, looking at your hands. "Good handshake; you can let go now."

This was the beginning of something new, something that needed to happen but, up until how, never had the opportunity. You were excited for the future of Tellius, the beorc and laguz that may be impacted by your trade and friendship with the hawk tribe. 

You and Tibarn would work together for many years to come, your personal relationship flourishing as your trade agreements expanded. 

It seemed ironic that you would grow to love a Shipless Pirate, one of the very hawks who had plagued your dangerous journeys across the sea while en route to each destination. But your life was riddled with contradictions: a noblewoman merchant; a beorc on sea more than land; a businesswoman driven by charity than profit. 

Together, the world was at your feet. For the better, you hoped.


End file.
